


The day Alex got a daughter (in a non traditional way of course)

by SuperOllie21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Batwoman - Freeform, Detective Danvers, F/F, Gay, Kid - Freeform, Lesbian, Malex, Sanvers - Freeform, Two Moms, daughter - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperOllie21/pseuds/SuperOllie21
Summary: Kate Kane (batwoman) just shows up one day at Maggie's place with her kid, more specifically Maggie's kid





	

Maggie hadn't told Alex about Jamie because Kate doesn't let her see her a lot and it makes Maggie really sad but she did end up telling her when Alex was cleaning up one day and found a picture of Jamie in Maggie's bed side table. Alex understood why Maggie didn't want to talk about her but she hoped one day she would get to meet her. And Alex does get to meet her. Alex opens the door one day while she's at Maggie's place and standing there is a spitting image of Maggie Sawyer, the girl from the picture, Maggie's daughter Jamie. Standing with her is who Alex assumes is Jamie's other mom. "Hi, um is Maggie Sawyer here." The woman asks just as Maggie comes to the door just as shocked as Alex. "Kate" she says in disbelief just as Jamie runs forward yelling "mommy!" Maggie picks her up and starts talking to her and catching up with the little girl until Kate interrupts them. "Um Maggie can we talk, alone" still unsure of what was going on Maggie responded "uh, yea sure of course, uh Alex can you go watch tv with her or something" "um, yea" Alex answered. After Jamie and Alex were inside Kate started explaining "I can't do this anymore I know I was horrible to you with not letting you see her and everything but...... I need you to take her, I can't be batwoman and a mom it's just too much to handle." "Wow, ok. Well yea I guess she's with me now." Maggie responded. 

____________________________________________

After they talked a little bit more about the situation they went inside to find Jamie curled up against Alex watching spongebob. They were both giggling at the tv show and Maggie's heart melted. She walked in front of the tv and started talking "hey can I talk to you inside for a minute" She asked Alex. As they went inside Kate sat down next to Jamie explaining that she would still see the little girl but she would be living with her mommy instead of her mama. 

____________________________________________

Once Alex and Maggie were inside Maggie started talking really fast "listen I know a kid might be too much to handle so I get it if you want out I mean of course I hope you don't but like I get it but anyway so yes thats Jamie and Kate is her other mom and don't tell Kate I'm telling you this but she's batwoman and so she said that she can't be both batwoman and a mom anymore so not she wants Jamie to live with me and yea so I hope your ok with that I mean she seems to like you you guys looked really cute and..." Maggie was cut off by Alex's lips pressed against her. "I love her already and I love you, of course I'm gonna stick around" Alex told the shorter woman. 

____________________________________________

And that's the story of how Alex got her self a kid. Within a year Jamie decided to start calling Alex mom. Both Maggie and Alex were surprised by it but Jamie insisted on calling her mom her reason being "She loves me and takes care of me and I love her, so she's mom" She may not be Alex's biologically, heck she didn't even know the girl until she was six but she considered Jamie her daughter and Jamie considered Alex her mom and that was all they needed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Sent me prompts! You can find me on tumblr @superollie21


End file.
